Entirely Metal Outerwear
Entirely Metal Outerwear is a location-based challenge in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. To perform this challenge in Vorago Solitude, all all the Dahl ECHO recorders must be found. It is worth 10 Badass Rank. Strategy *The first echo is located right beside the vending machines by the entrance. *The second one is located in the encampment right before the bridge that leads to the main excavation site. Standing next to the Air Dome Generator while facing the bridge, it is in front of the small building to the right. *The third is inside the room with a re-spawn point just after the bridge. It is sitting on top a crate. *The fourth is inside a building directly ahead inside the gate into the fortress. It is sitting on one of the computer things in the back of the room. *The fifth is just up a set of stairs and to the left. *The sixth is in the final big room in the left hand corner of a raised catwalk with ladders leading up to it. 2014-10-24 00001.jpg|The echo #1 2014-10-24 00002.jpg|The echo #1 on map 2nd Echo.jpg|The echo #2 2nd Echo on map.jpg|The echo #2 on map 3rd Echo.jpg|The echo #3 3rd Echo on map.jpg|The echo #3 on map 3rd Echo.jpg|The echo #4 3rd Echo on map.jpg|The echo #4 on map 5th Echo.jpg|The echo #5 5th Echo on map.jpg|The echo #5 on map 6th Echo.jpg|The echo #6 6th Echo on map.jpg|The echo #6 on map Media Entirely Metal Outerwear Transcript 1st ECHO recorder *'Zarpedon': Day 24. The refinery work took longer than the engineers estimated. Extracting the methane has exposed a deep shaft that the scientists on site say looks to be of Eridian origins. Now engineers are reporting seismic activity they think is linked to draining the methane. If we can get out first light, it won't be a moment too soon. 2nd ECHO recorder *'Zarpedon:' Day 25. This damned planet. Engineers are calling it a "Crackening". The surface has been ruptured and all communications with Dahl headquarters are down. There's a fetid stink in the air emanating from the exposed moon's core. It's hard to breathe, supplies are running low... I hear scraps on the airwaves. Dahl command has abandoned us. The Legion and I are lost. 3rd ECHO recorder *'Zarpedon:' Day 38. Everyone in my command has a distinct purple rash on their skin. I've also noticed a strange calm is cast over most of the men. Tomorrow I will lead a team into the shaft to discover the source of the strange vapors we're breathing. 4th ECHO recorder *'Zarpedon:' First, it just watched. Then it spoke. I... I understand now. It led us down and down into a vault, of sorts. Inside, it was so small... but so much more. I saw... The knowledge it contains is too powerful. Keeping that Vault out of human hands is the only thing that matters! 5th ECHO recorder *'Zarpedon:' Our four year vigil was broken today by intruders. A Hyperion survey party, looking for a Vault. Where a few come sniffing, more always follow. The secret is not safe. 6th ECHO recorder *'Zarpedon:' We've already lost. I took no joy in executing the survey team, but they told me everything I need to know. A Vault opened on Pandora. Hyperion has a weapon made from the creature within it. The dam has broken -- everyone will be looking for Elpis's Vault. There's only one way to keep it safe. Destruction. Trivia * The name of the challenge is a reference to the 1987 movie Full Metal Jacket. ru:Полностью металлическая оболочка Category:Transcripts